1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a radio controlled, jet propelled, surfing robot construction in the nature of a toy or amusement device.
2. Background of the Invention --Description of Related Art
Various types of boats and surfboards are known. Radio controlled toy boats and self propelled full-scale surfboards are also known and toy surfboards that can be picked up by cresting waves or pushed into breaking wave faces by human hand are also known and come complete with rigid figures aboard. But the prior art surfing figurines cannot actually "surf" a wave at least not at the pace of the true meaning of the modern sport of surfing.
The prior art boards with surfing figurines are taken into the water by a person wading or swimming out of the strike zone. The user pushes the surfing figurine into a large cresting wave and watches as the surfing figurine goes straight down the unbroken face of the wave. When the wave breaks the surfing figurine "rides" the white water for the rest of the distance straight in to the shore. Any piece of drift wood would react in the same way. It is not the way a person surfs a wave or the way the subject invention surfs a wave.
The patent literature is replete with patents describing toy boats and among them is the design patent of Reuther (Pat. No. Des. 168,807) which shows a self-propelled double hulled toy with a figurine standing thereon. It cannot surf because it is double hulled and will tip over with the curling force of the wave. Also, later design patents relating to motorized surfboards illustrated in the patent of Levenson (Pat. No. Des. 205,254) and of Bloomingdale (Pat. No. Des. 209,433) show the idea that a human may be able to motor around and catch waves without the physical strain of paddling. These old designs cannot perform modern surfing maneuvers and most importantly are not toys. Also, they do not allow for any mechanisms to steer them or to right themselves when the surfboard wipes-out.
The prior art shown in the Roland patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,427) outlines a toy that has a figurine standing on a surfboard. That is where the similarities end. The Roland invention surfboard cannot ride a wave like a real surfer would on a planing hull surfboard mainly because of the large sailboard keel controlling the righting moment of this toy. This toy relies on the keel to maintain upright mobility even when it gets knocked down by white water. That is where it got its nickname "surf-Bob" cause it bobs up like a buoy. The figurine is immoveable and as light as air so as not to interfere with the keel's dominating effect. But all the emphases put into this toy in order to right itself has taken away its ability to surf. If a sail was installed on it instead of the figurine, it would work better as a toy sailboat than a surfboard. Also, even if this surfing figurine had radio control power and a steering mechanism, it could never ride a wave properly with the sailboat keel. The sailboat keel thwarts maneuverability. The Roland surfing figurine works to surf as if every wave is a closeout. It does not matter if the wave is a perfect peeling left or right; it goes straight anyway. Therefore, it is not "surfing" in the true sense of the term.
The prior art surfing figurines are not directly comparable to the present invention, the ROBOT SURFER. First, the prior art surfing figurine does not do enough to inspire excitement or interest to sell for more than $5.00. The cost for different models of the ROBOT SURFER would range between $200.00 and $1000.00 as it is a high performance, unprecedented surfing device. The ROBOT SURFER is good enough to spawn an entire industry, as well as a competitive sport. Secondly, the prior art toys do not disclose a toy that can actually surf a wave by catching a wave and cutting left or right to stay in the face of the wave, turning from bottom to top gaining momentum from the energy pocket of the wave as the present invention discloses. Lastly, the ROBOT SURFER is an enjoyable pastime that allows the operator to ride waves ranging from three inches to five feet in height.
Months of trial and error testing of many different prototype surfboards and design combinations has resulted in what will soon be obvious to the radio control and mass toy market that the following art outlining the custom surfboard and robot show the best way to make a nicad battery powered surfing toy which can run for twenty minutes before recharging and achieve a high degree of surfing performance. This Robot Surfer is the result of a combination of known surfboard designs, known boat designs, known action figure designs, known radio control and propulsion devices, as well as, may original designs to result in a brand new unprecedented surfing device.